Out of Bounds
by Sincerely Yours- C.M.D
Summary: *AU* What are you supposed to do when you're just a simple babysitter and a certain, crazy 'copter decides they like you? Mech/Mech, slash, angst, language, mentions of rape and abuse


**C.M.D: This pairing is a good way for me to explore darker character archetypes and relationships, and though I know many people may not like them (Vortex especially), I have grown a fondness for them in my heart all the same. Which has reflected in their relationship over time. In this instance, I was interested in seeing how an age reversal on these two would play out and thus, this was born.  
>Inspired by my friend Randomus-Prime. Originally posted on here.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vortex liked the new babysitter.<p>

He sat, half-crouched on the couch's arm, watching intently as the Autobot attempted to reign in control of the situation. "Oh, you really shouldn't do that, Brawl," the white mech said, approaching the dim-witted sparkling, who was currently trying to gnaw his way through live cabling. "You might hurt yourself!"

Brawl glared, tightening his grip on the black wire, hunching over his "meal" defensively. None of the others even bothered to try and help, either busy evaluating how much of a schmuck this new 'bot would be or just not caring if the tank hurt himself again or not. It was actually amusing half the time. Mindful of his wings, the babysitter knelt before Brawl, reaching into his subspace and bringing out a little cartoon butterfly lunch container. Immediately, sneers pulled at all the siblings' faces -except Brawl's, who still had his denta wrapped tight around that cable.

"I've got some energon goodies! Wouldn't you much rather have those than that nasty wire?," the Autobot asked, holding up his container in demonstration. "They're really yummy! I helped make them with my brothers."

You could see the gears working in Brawl's helm, before the tank threw down the cable and held out his servos, fingers making grabbing motions in silent demand of the aforementioned sweets. The jet smiled brightly, before opening his container and giving several goodies to the green sparkling. They were shoved straight into Brawl's mouth in the next instant; chewed and chomped down loudly in a disgusting and uncivilized manner. Giggling at what must have been a cute sight to the Autobot, he patted the Decepticon's helm, rising to his pedes and facing the other sparklings.

"I'm Fireflight, by the way! I hope we'll have lots of fun!," he chirped, cradling his butterfly container to his chestplates.

At the mention of 'fun', Onslaught folded his arms over his chestplates and attempted to stare down their babysitter. Blast Off picked up his book -some old, ratty, hardly known datafile from Cybertron's golden age era- and marched off to his favourite reading corner, while Swindle's greedy visor lit and his servos scrambled for a free drawing pad.

"For a limited time only, if you sign over your frame and release all material possessions to me you can be guaranteed five kliks of fun for no extra charge!," the little jeep rambled, rushing up to Fireflight and trying to shove his crudely hand-drawn contract into the Autobot's face. "Certified for bumps, nicks, and possible helm trauma!"

"Umm...," Fireflight mumbled, somewhat perplexed.

"I think I may know of a few buyers who might be interested in your soon-to-be merchandise, Swindle," Onslaught began cruelly from behind the smallest sparkling. "Sign the sheet, Autobot, and you'll be given your own 'treat' in just a -"

Enough was enough for the helicopter. "Back off Swin," he chirped, skipping to the pair and slipping in between the jet and the jeep. "This one's mine."

Swindle pouted, clutching his drawing pad to his chestplates sourly. "But 'Tex..."

The helicopter loomed over his younger brother, red visor flashing darkly and one servo twisting up to grab at the tan sparkling's neck, out of sight of their babysitter. "I said 'no'. We clear?," Vortex hummed good-naturedly.

Swindle nodded his helm as best as he could, scampering off and hesitating to blow a raspberry at the other Decepticon before he went to go amuse himself elsewhere. Seeing that his hopes for getting rid of the annoying mech were fruitless, now that one of them had chosen they liked the babysitter, Onslaught turned and strode out of the living room; more than likely heading up to his room and his table-top strategy game.

Fireflight shuttered his optics uncertainly as his wards all wandered off in different directions, the small knot of failure beginning to form in his fuel tanks. "Wait. Shouldn't we-?"

"They're not going anywhere!," the strange helicopter chirped as he turned to face the Autobot. Vortex grabbed Fireflight's servo and began yanking him to the couch. "Come. Sit with me. I want some goodies too, you know."

"Oh, but..." The youngling glanced over his shoulder plating at the other sparklings still in view. But seeing as how they weren't doing anything of any trouble, or danger, Fireflight decided that maybe they would be alright by themselves for a little while. The big jet Starscream had mentioned that they were good sparklings for keeping themselves preoccupied. Turning his attention back to the odd sparkling, Fireflight smiled shyly and sat down as Vortex plopped onto one of the seat cushions himself.

A little gasp of surprise left the white mech when the helicopter next wriggled under his arm, stretching over the Autobot's lap and resting his chin there casually. "Can I have a treat?," Vortex asked innocently, his red visor glowing brightly as he looked up at the jet.

His initial concern fading, Fireflight gladly reached into his container, pulling out an energon goodie and holding it out for the Decepticon. The grey 'bot didn't take it though, as he would have thought, but instead, retracted his mask and opened his mouth wide. Smiling, the babysitter placed the treat neatly on Vortex's glossa; giving the sparkling's helm a little pat and giggling as Vortex snapped his lip components around the goodie, chewing avidly on the sweet.

Behind him, the helicopter's rotors gave a little shiver.

Normally, he hated all the babysitters his carrier brought home. He had multitudes of traps and pranks set up, great for deterring would-be watchers away, or otherwise great for traumatizing them. But he'd already went around and tore them all down after catching a glimpse of Fireflight. The youngling was cute, sweet, oblivious, innocent...

Vortex grinned dangerously as he settled down further, his twisted processor already running away with ideas. He was going to have a lot of fun with the jet, he just knew it. And the best part? The sparkling was going to have Fireflight all to himself.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>C.M.D: The rest of the story begins to get darker from here on in and thus can not be posted on this site. If you're interested in what will happen next, please follow one of the links in my profile page off-site to continue reading!<br>**


End file.
